


World War III

by General67



Category: Star Wars, modern setting - Fandom
Genre: 2014, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, England - Freeform, F/M, London, Love, Murder, No Aliens, World War III
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General67/pseuds/General67
Summary: 11th of February 2014.London England.A war in the very near future. With very little time to prepare.(Star Wars in modern times)
Relationships: Boba Fett & Fennec Shand, CC-2224 | Cody/Bo-Katan Kryze, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Embo/Sugi (Star Wars), Grevious/ Asajj Ventress, Obi wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Life in London

It was early 2014, the 11th of February to be exact. Winter was almost over. Finally. 

Anakin Skywalker was 27 years old he was from the United States but moved here in 2010 with his now wife Padme Amidala and friend Ahsoka Tano. Padme and Anakin had known each other since they were in secondary school and ever since Anakin asked Padme to be his girlfriend they’ve stayed together since. He was driving into his gated house to his wife who was a member of parliament and had made them both very wealthy. Anakin didn’t work he mainly took care of the house besides he didn’t need to his wife was the worker.

He drove in his yellow car and parked just outside the front door in a rush of excitement he opened the door of his car and got out as quick as he could. Quickly locking it behind him with his keys and then rushed towards the door putting his key in the golden lock and opening it and didn’t even bother to shut the door behind him. Immediately Padme rushed into the room believing something was wrong “Ani what’s going on?” He just smiled and ran toward her and in one quick movement swung her in a circle. They both laughed until he put her down where he was greeted with a kiss.

“Be careful Anakin, I am pregnant” she reminded him after giving him another kiss.

“Sorry but you know I get excited” she just laughed at his response.

After another few kisses he stopped and paused staring at her stomach “how is he doing?” Asked Anakin in a rather serious tone.

“He or she, is doing fine” he breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

“Do you want to shut the door now it’s getting cold” she giggled and laughed back at her “of course, mrs Amidala”.

Obi wan Kenobi was born in Scotland on the 16th of June 1979 which makes him 7 years older then Anakin. But even though the age gap was definitely noticeable they managed to still become best friends. Obi wan was the best man at Anakin’s wedding although Anakin didn’t know Obi wan when he had gotten married just 10 years ago to Satine who was born in England just 2 days after Obi wan was born. They had a child called Korkie 12 years ago who wanted to be like his mother and become a member of parliament.

Obi wan liked Anakin didn’t have a job but did sometimes did write books including a smash hit called high ground.

The Kenobi’s were even richer then the Skywalker’s they loved towards the edge of London is a larger house in a quite neighbourhood.

“Alright Korkie to bed with ya” Obi wan told his son who was sat at the edge of the sofa on his phone. “No dad please just five more minutes, I wanted to text Lagos” that’s when Satine came into the room with a green and blue gown. “You heard you’re father it’s ten fifteen you should’ve gone up fifteen minutes ago” Korkie always listened to his mum even if he did occasionally sigh.

“Yes mum” he basically limped off the sofa and dragged his phone towards the bedroom. “We’ll be in soon” she called to him as the door slammed shut. Satine walked over to the sofa where Obi wan was sat watching some rubbish in the tv. As she sat down Obi wan wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

“He always listens to you” he smirked “wish he did the same for me” he sighed facing back towards the tv.

Ahsoka Tano was a friend of Anakin since the year of 2007 and followed him to England. She had dried orange hair and unlike Satine and Padme she didn’t work. Her boyfriend Rex did he was the youngest of the Fett brothers but unlike his brothers he has only ever lived in England. He was a month and 3 days older then her as he was born the 7th of July 1989. Rex was a senior software developer and had managed to buy them this second story house with a golden retriever named threepio who was skittish and shy as well as a blue tit named artwo.

As half ten fast approached Ahsoka nuzzled closer to her boyfriend as they both watched Jaws together. It was a Friday so everyone was exhausted. That’s when Rex’s phone pinged. He turned to see it on the table in front of him so as he leaned over Ahsoka leaned back. He switched in the screen and read the message in his head.

“Who is it?” She asked one she saw he had finished reading.

“It’s my dad, Jango. He’s asking if he wants to go over for his birthday this Sunday. Bly and Cody are going as well” he told her reading the text again.

“Well obviously we should go, you’re his son. You’re all he has left” Rex sighed at his girlfriend as it was true. Cody, Bly and Rex were all Jango had left. Zam left him not long after they moved to England from New Zealand so he was stuck with 3 children and no where to go. He loved his Dad just wasn’t so happy with some of the choices he made like deciding to get drunk at parents evening in year 8. 

That was not fun.

“Of course I am” he gave a slight chuckle as he answered. “Try and get the Kenobi’s and Skywalker’s over I’m sure they’ll like to come see him as they always like visiting dad” he told her and she nodded her head in agreement.

Bly Fett was the middle child of the Fett siblings born in the 23rd of May 1987 on New Zealand and just 9 months after he was born the Fett’s moved to England and he had no where near the same level of a luxurious life as Rex. Instead he was just a barman in the heart of London at the bar 79s which was very popular for lower class citizens. He lived in an apartment not to far away from 79s. It was cramped and he was also often behind on rent. But he didn’t much care as he was happy with the low class life.

Bly had tattoos which were done in a shiny looking golden colour of his various interests.

He sat behind the bar. No one had come in for hours and the remaining bar goers were either sleeping or in their last beer. As the clock struck 10:30 he received a message. He picked his phone out of his back pocket and read it slowly.

It read.

“Hi Bly, it’s been a while. As you know it’s you’re old man’s birthday this Sunday and wandered if you wanted to come over?”

Bly smiled as he read the text. Rex had been annoyed with dad since he went to his parents even drunk but Jango had done nothing to Bly. Nothing to make him hate him or be disappointed in him. So of course he wanted to go.

He flicked his eyes up quickly just to make sure no one was coming and quickly wrote a response.

“Of course dad I’d love to, see you on Sunday”.

As he finished writing he realised that the last person limped out of the bar. Guess they get to close early tonight.

“You doing anything fun tonight?” His eyes switched to Aayla who was leaning against the counter on the other side of the bar. A grin came across his face.

“Not tonight but on Sunday I’m heading to my father’s, it’s his birthday”.

Bly thought she was beautiful. She had light blue hair in a pony tail with light brown skin. She was French and her accent was to die for, she was actually older then Bly.

“Well I hope you have fun I have to work this Sunday, Dexter let Eli go and now I have to cover for him” she spoke softly her voice was just so soothing to Bly it could probably put him to sleep. “I’m sorry to hear that, hey next Sunday you and me can head out on the town” she began to laugh at his offer.

“Sure why the hell not” she turned away with such grace out of the room Bly just couldn’t help but chuckle.

Cody was the oldest of the Fett children as he was born on the 6th of October 1984 in New Zealand. Cody was a former captain for the British army. He served for 4 years from 2006 to 2010. But he ultimately had to leave as he received an injury in Iraq to his leg which can make him not stand quite right and also makes him struggle to run. Also in that battle he got a nasty scar going down the length of his face. It left him with depression and now he has to see a therapist every Tuesday and Thursday.

He lived in a small bungalow at the edge of London in a small forest neighbourhood. He lived with a Gila monster who he called Boil. He works as a training instructor and teaches men how to box. 

The room he was in was dark with the only light coming form the tv, it was the news although Cody didn’t really care. He was far more interesting in beating his punching bag then listening to politics.

But his phone pings which just makes him grunt with annoyance in response. He stops punching and turns to the table next to him. It was a message from his dad.

“How’s my eldest child, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come down this week for you’re father’s birthday?”

Suppose he better. Besides anything was better then beating his punching bag in the dark.

As he wrote the text and sent it something had his attention.

“The United States has now began war with China” Cody turned to see a man with grey hair talking about the tensions between America and China have finally broken. Maybe Cody will be in the battle field again just this time not by his choice. 

He switched off the television and headed into his bedroom. He walked over to Boil who was actually lying awake for once inside his tank. Just sat on his rock. Cody kneeled down infront of the glass and got the lizard’s attention.

“Hey buddy guess what, I think world war three is about to erupt”.


	2. Happy birthday!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the birthday of Jango Fett, everyone is trying to lighten the day but with the possibility of being brought into a war weighs heavily over everyone.

2 days later and they made it to the 13th of February. It seemed to fly by for most of them. All of them but Cody.

A car pulled up to the man’s small house he watched from the window has 3 figures stepped out. 2 of them were his sons another was a girl with orange hair, she had to be no older then 20 thought Jango. But of course this wasn’t the case.

“Bly when are you actually gonna get a drivers license?!” Hissed the younger brother at Bly who stepped out the car stretching.

“When I actually need to drive somewhere, but at the moment my workplace and apartment are on the same road” replied the older one as he shut the blue car door behind him.

Rex let out a sigh and he felt a hand rub his shoulder “you’ll feel better once you see him” Ahsoka said barely above a whisper. Rex just leaned back in his car seat maybe he was being too hard on his dad he hasn’t seen him since December on Christmas eve.

Bly knocked on the door and opened it a man looking surprisingly good for 62 “dad! Happy birthday!” Smiled his middle child and gave him a hug, Jango just smirked and leaned into his son’s arms.

“Thank you Bly, I need this”.

As Bly let go of his father Jango turned and pointed towards the back of the house, “I set up a barbecue around back”.

“Is that where I should put you’re present” Jango hadn’t even noticed that his son had a small present small enough to fit in his pocket. “Aw Bly you shouldn’t have” the father smiled, he looked a little wet in the eyes.

“Oh but I had to, your my only parent” he walked passed his dad down the hallway into the kitchen and quickly out of sight. Then came Rex he seemed to be slugging himself towards the door way and his girlfriend just behind him basically pushing him. Jango put on a smile for his youngest.

“Rex!” He opened his eyes wide.

“Hi dad” he sounded bored and uninterested and as he and his son embraced the hug was half arsed as well. Rex pulled back and Jango quickly turned his attention to the girl behind him who had a large present big enough to need both hands.

“And who’s this” Rex shifted his eyes to Ahsoka who put on a smile.

“Dad this is Ahsoka my girlfriend we’ve been dating for two years” Jango nodded to his son, he had never met Ahsoka since he didn’t see Rex that much and when Rex did come around it was for a short visit so he saw no point in bringing Ahsoka.

“Nice to meet you” you tried to free a hand to shake his but he knew she would probably just drop the present so he told her it was okay.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, if you want to put that present down you can put it in the garden where a barbecue is set up” she smiled at Jango again as she walked through towards the garden and Jango quickly went back to his son.

“Have you forgiven me yet?”

“No, that thing cost me seven thousand pounds to repair, I didn’t even have the guts to tell Ahsoka!” He shouted quietly towards his father.

“I’m sorry” the eyes of Jango faced the ground but Rex wasn’t ready to forgive him.

“So you said you invited some of you’re friends?” Jango asked changing the subject.

“Yeah just to make the party a little more lively” Rex began walking down the hallway but Jango saw 2 cars pull up just infront of his drive way. “They’re already here by the looks of it” Rex turned and came to the open door to see both Kenobi’s and Skywalker’s have arrived.

Now everything was ready in the back with 2 presents standing proud on the wooden bench. They were lucky it was a nice day in February which was a rarity for England.

Rex sat on the bench with Ahsoka and Anakin on both sides of him.

Obi wan and Bly were cooking on the grill with Korkie watch intently.

While Padme chatted the Jango while they were setting up the table.

“So you’re a member of parliament?” Asked Jango to which the new Skywalker nodded.

“I am”.

“Do you mind trying to keep us from joining the war” Jango asked as he ste down the last plate.

“It may be difficult after all it is prime minster Palpatine who decides these things” she also set down her last plate and headed back inside for the cutlery with the father of the Fett’s following close behind.

“Yeah but you can help sway his mind, can’t you?”.

“Our greatest asset is Yoda, he always keeps the people in mind and will never come to violence if not needed” she opened the door and pulled out a lot of knives and forks with Jango just grabbing spoons.

“Alrighty then”. As they began towards the glass sliding door for the garden he turned to her again.

“So you’re older then your husband?”

“Yes! Both of us were born in the United States me in eighty five while he was eighty six” Jango just nodded. He was genuinely interested in these people’s lives as he didn’t have any friends. He had a reputation of getting into many fights down at the local pub but that was about it.

Meanwhile the sound of a car pulling up infront of the small white cottage wasn’t heard.

Cody’s head fell into his hands. He was excited to meet his dad but depression really stopped him from really feeling that real joy in seeing Jango. Jango knew about his depression as it’s a bit too hard to hide. Hell even Jango had depression when Zam left but it was no where near as bad as Cody’s. He finally pushed the door open and shut it behind him. He had to park his black vehicle on the curb almost blocking the neighbours drive. 

He headed towards the door and knocked it loudly as he knew what was going on out back.

The sound was heard by Obi wan who told Bly which got him excited.

He hadn’t seen Cody in ages so it was finally good to see his older brother.

“Dad! Cody’s here!” The stupidest grin took form on Bly’s face. Same with his father “do you mind getting it for me Bly while me and Padme finish up on the table” Bly placed down his spatula and raced for the front door.

“Cody!” He smiled as his older brother extending his arms. Cody didn’t look in great shape he wore a black t shirt with a orange jacket (his favourite) along with blue jeans and black shoes. While that all looked fine his face was a different story. He had allow a lot of stubble to grow and perhaps what really worried Bly was his black eye planted on the left of his face.

“How you doing Bly” he mumbled and hugged his brother. As he let go he moved further inside shutting the door behind him and walked behind Bly to the garden.

“I heard Kenobi would be here?” Asked Cody.

“He is” confirmed Bly “and he’s with his wife and child, also their friends the Skywalker’s have come around”. Cody let out a small sigh as he didn’t know the Skywalker’s nor did he really care. While he had met Obi wan on multiple occasions as they were basically drinking buddies, Cody had only met Satine and Korkie a handful of times but he knew they were kind so he didn’t mind.

He walked out into the garden as Bly announced his rival “we have a veteran under our roof!” He called.

Everyone turn their attention to Cody and Jango was the first to speak “Cody!” he opened his arms for his oldest.

“Dad, great to see ya” he put in a smile and hugged his old man.

“How has things been working out for you?” Asked his dad as he knew Cody wasn’t in a good spot.

“Uhh same old shit different day” he replied.

“Don’t worry son I’m sure it will all work out. Who knows maybe you’re boxing classes could gain more interest with a war on the way. Besides who doesn’t want to be trained by a former captain of the British army” his dad was always pretty good at motivating speeches but nothing was helping Cody today.

He felt a light grasp on his shoulder. He turned his head back to see Obi wan standing there.

“Oh Cody haven’t seen you in ages”.

“No I’ve been...um..” he couldn’t think of a response so he just left it with a smirk and Kenobi just nodded still with a grin on his face.

“Me and Bly are cooking burgers, you want to help out?” He said pointing his thumb behind him at Bly working hard at the grill still with Korkie watching with intend.

“Nah maybe next time” Obi wan nodded but before he could return to the grill he heard Anakin shout something as he looked up from his phone.

“South Korea has joined China” a discussion began.

“That’s not good, South Korea may be able to pressure North Korea into joining” Satine said slowly taking her seat at the glass table.

“But no troops have been dispatched yet?” Ahsoka said from the bench.

“Some people will join a side before they even know the tide of the war” Jango jumped into the conversation.

Korkie then made a low moan. He was scared. Obi wan turned to his son and gave him a little hug but after that he ran to Satine for a bigger hug.

After that dinner began while it was fun some things didn’t happen. Rex made no attempt to speak to his father not even a happy birthday but Bly was there to comfort him. Meanwhile Cody finished rather early and sat in the bench far away from everyone while they kept eating. He sat on his phone scrolling through the news just reading about the war that was gonna take place until he felt a presence infront of him.

“Excuse me Cody” he looked up to see Satine with a small piece of paper in her hands “I know we haven’t met much but I would just like to talk to you, may I?” She made a gesture towards the seat and he nodded just sliding his phone into his pocket.

She sat down and turned to him “I heard that you do boxing lessons and Obi wan suggested to me that you train with my sister as she normally does it alone but I think it would be better if she trained with someone” he nodded and she handed him the paper.

“Her name is Bo Katan Kryze. Just train with her, she may not like it but Obi wan says you’ll teach her well” The oldest Fett sibling looked up to see Obi wan with food still in his hand give him a thumbs up.

“Are you gonna call ahead?” He asked.

“Of course, we don’t want her to think some random man has found her number”.

He nodded gently and turned back to the number “thank you” he said below a mumble but she heard “your welcome” she spoke softly as she got up and walked back towards the table. He turned back and admired the number.

A few hours later as the party was slowing down Rex headed towards the bathroom until he heard someone march after him he turned to see his older brother 

“Why are you following me?” Asked the younger one.

“You haven’t said a word to dad!” Cody told his standing above him “it’s his birthday for crying out loud!”.

“Jango is an idiot, he never cared for me only you and Bly, and last time was the final straw”.

“He’s the only dad you have, don’t just walk away from him” Cody told his little brother firmly.

“Why? You’re not gonna do anything about it” and with that the shorter brother turned away and Cody watched as he entered the bathroom near the front entrance. Cody just sighed it seemed like nothing could work for the Fett family.


	3. Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was over Jango Fett had now been 62 for a week and life went as usual but with tensions rising more countries begin to take sides.

Bly sat in his apartment. It was 7:40 and he was dressed in the best clothes he had. Sure it still wasn’t exactly great as a black T-shirt along with blue jeans wasn’t something smart but he didn’t care. Tonight was the night he had been excited for a night out with Aayla. 

They had been out before but that was with friends. This time they were alone together.

Bly was still watching the news on his grey sofa with one hand behind the sofa and in the other hand a remote. The news was on not only had South Korea joined China but now but Taiwan too. No one had even begun fighting but they say first blood will be spilled in China or America depending who will make the first move and who will join.

Everyone was surprised that England hadn’t made a choice. Maybe they would stay neutral. But it was unlikely. Maybe Bly could try and persuade the minds of Padme and Satine to get them to stay out of the war. He saw Jango trying to do it.

He just hoped the prime minster would do the right thing. Bly voted for his party for a reason.

He heard a knock and the door and Bly knew who it was. He switched off the television and stood up. Once he got over to the door he wrestled with the door nob which didn’t seem like it wanted to budge. But he got it open and opened the door to Aayla who was standing there in a black vest and grey joggers, they and surprisingly warm weather for February. But the again it was the 20th so they were only just out of reach for March so maybe he shouldn’t be too surprised.

She had a hand bag which had a handle that went around her shoulder and tucked underneath her arm. “Hi Bly” her voice was so gentle and quite. It was music to his ears.

“Hey” he smirked “you look great!” He told her shutting the door behind him. She took a step back and looked at her outfit.

“I wish I brought a jacket, I maybe underestimated how cold it was” he finished clocking up his apartment when he turned to her, he just chuckled “heh don’t worry. I never bring a coat or a jacket in winter. It feels...restrictive” she nodded a little and smiled “I do freeze my balls off though” she giggled at that one.

“Shall we” she smiled.

“Lead the way” he told her and she did as she strutted down the corridor. 

Bly looked at her and the place she was in. His apartment complex was a dump so here she looked like a diamond in the rough. One in a million. That’s how Jango always described Zam when they were together. Bly would describe Aayla the same way. 

He quickly caught up with her and had a night on the town.

It was 20 minutes past midnight and Bly had the bright idea to play hide and seek. Of course he had a little to drink so he wasn’t thinking straight which is why when he told her to hide and finished counting to 100 he didn’t realise that he had asked her to hide in London the capital of England.

He was sure she wouldn’t have gone far. But the again she had also had a little to drink, more then Bly so she could be anywhere.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he went down an alley and and she jumped out at him from behind a dumpster. It scared the shit out of him but at least she wasn’t up the London eye.

She laughed at his reaction and he did the same.

“Do you need to be escorted back to your house?” He asked her.

“Oh mine’s so far away” she moaned “can I just stay at yours. Just for tonight?” Bly had no issues with that. 

“Of course”.

Meanwhile in the city of Southampton 3 figures stood outside a house. All dressed in black but the one in the middle who dawned and green and red mask.

“You know the plan” spoked the masked man with an eruption of a deep broken voice. The 2 beside him a slightly taller older man and a slender shorter female walked around the side of the house. 

The older male stood outside a window and he peered in to see aged 61 year old dark haired Australian woman sleeping comfortably in her bed. He stayed there watching her making sure she didn’t make a move. Meanwhile the female came to the back of the house and stood at the glass door. Watching, ready pounce if the woman made a hasty get away. 

Meanwhile the masked man went straight to the front door. Of course the door was locked but he knew. He had been watching. He looked down at the flower pot beside his feet. He crouched down and picked up the flower pot moving it aside to reveal a silver key. It was all going to plan.

The man picked it up and placed it inside the hole and turned it. The door opened without making a sound. No fingerprints were left either. He was wearing gloves.

He turned right and headed down hall which led to a stairs and a downstairs bedroom. He held the door nob and carefully pushed it open.

He saw his aged friend at the window watching. This woman seemed to not care at all about her privacy.

She would regret that.

He slowly walked toward her. She seemed none the wiser. Until...damn the floorboard creaked and woke up the woman.

He eyes widened at the masked assasssin. 

She screamed her lungs out but only for a second as a hand covered her mouth and pushed her back into the pillows. Meanwhile the other hand reached to his pocket and out came a silver glistening knife which he raised above his head. He brought it down one the woman’s neck. Full force. She kept screaming under his gloved hand until the knife came into her throat. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight...eight is when the it all went silent.

The masked man paused and took a deep breath before slowly pulling back.

Zam Wessel was dead.


	4. Urgent news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar name comes back to Jango Fett.

Bly woke up to a light burning through his blinds. He forgot to shut them. But of course he would forget. He had a lot to drink that night and when Aayla was beside him he only had one thought on his mind. 

He turned to the clock beside him and in red digital numbers was 9:08 it was now the 21st of February. He removed his arm from his chest only to realise he still had the same T-shirt on as the night before. He quickly lifted up the covers and yup still had the same jeans on.

He then checked his breath as he breathed into his hand. Nope didn’t brush his teeth. Just whisky.

He thought sleeping in would be an issue good thing both him and Aayla took their holidays. Speaking of Aayla she was basically hugging his arm before he woke up and she still looked fast a sleep. Makeup still flawless on her face. With or without makeup it wouldn’t make much difference she was still perfect to Bly.

He turned to the side of the bed moving away from her. He couldn’t stay in bed forever as much as he wanted to. He had to eat something. He’ll make breakfast for her so she doesn’t need to worry about it. He stood up and opened the wooden door, he looked back at her sleeping peacefully. He didn’t want to disturb her. He shut the door and headed to the kitchen.

Obi wan knocked on his son’s door, it was 7:40 Korkie had slept in long enough. “Korkie get up you’ll miss school” no reply.

He knocked a little harder now “Korkie, school starts in an hour. You need to get up!” Once again nothing.

Kenobi sighed as he pushed open the door to see his son was not asleep he was on his phone again. “Korkie were you ignoring me?” His son looked up with shameful worried eyes. He was scared.

“What no!..no!!” Obi wan tried to sneak a peak at his phone but he was hiding it well as he was sat on the other side of the bed and Obi wan didn’t want to make it obvious. “Can you just answer me next time, okay?” Obi wan was calmer but Korkie was not.Korkie shook his head quickly “yeah yeah, I’ll get ready now, sorry dad” Obi wan just shook his head. 

“It’s alright” he said opening and shutting the door. What was wrong with his son. He knew Korkie always preferred listening to his mum more but he never seemed scared infront of Kenobi.

Once he raced off out the front door at 8:10 Obi wan took the chance to speak with Satine who was getting ready to head to the House of Commons.

“Satine”.

“Yes darling?”

“Do you think Korkie is okay?” Satine raised an eyebrow now concerned.

“He seemed okay at breakfast, why? What’s wrong?” She was getting panicked.

“It’s just he was panicked when I was in the room and he hid his phone from me”.

“I’ll have a word with him when he comes home” she told her husband as she moved toward the front door “I’m sorry but I’ll be late otherwise”.

“That’s fine Satine, it’s nothing new” he told her as she opened the front door.

“His behaviour?”

“No you being late” he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek and just like that she was off.

Much later in the day at 21:56 Cody sat in his room observing his Gila monster Boil from his bed. He looked like Cody. Depressed.

Cody rested his head against his pillow and picked up his phone desperately looking for some to do before he decides killing himself is better then dying of boredom.

He is about to place the phone down but as he turns to place it on the nightstand he spots the piece of paper that Satine given him just over a week ago. He picked it up in his left hand while keeping his phone in the other one. 

It read Bo Katan Kryze then below was her number and also a little smiley face. Probably from Kenobi.

He just sat there and thought to himself. Should he really phone up. He knows Satine would’ve probably phone ahead but maybe she didn’t. Maybe Bo Katan Kryze didn’t want to be disturbed or maybe she was asleep. Or did he not want to phone.

He looked at the time. He’s been think for 5 minutes.

He takes in a deep breath and begins to put in the numbers. This better be worth it. It began to ring. Maybe she wouldn’t pick up and Cody could kill himself instead.

“Hello?” Never mind.

“Hello Bo Katan Kryze”.

“Yes?”

“This Cody Fett your sister Satine gave me your number apparently you like boxing” he heard a sigh on the other side of the phone.

“Yeah Satine told me about you. You’re apparently an instructor” she sounded sad. He could relate.

“I am, I can teach you a thing or two”.

“I see no reason not to” she replied. This was going better then he had expected.

“Well I box at room fifteen twelve so if you want to meet then I’ll be more then happy to box you”.

“Alright, what day?”

“Wednesday or Friday take your pick” he couldn’t do tomorrow or Thursday as therapy and he was also working a lot on those days.

“Friday at seven”.

“Alright it’s settled then, I’ll see you room fifty twelve at seven in Friday”.

“See you there”.

“Bye” he said.

“Bye” she replied.

Well that definitely could’ve gone worse, maybe he won’t have to kill himself. He walked over to his Gila monster who was fast asleep in his tank as always. Maybe they didn’t have to be alone for much longer.

Jango heard banging at his door so he got up from his sofa and opened it. Who could possibly be at his door at 11 in the evening. He opened it and was surprised to say the least.

“Officer Djarin, officer Dune” he nodded to them both captain Djarin and Lieutenant Dune were both police officers that Jango had met before.

“How are you Jango, we’re here to ask you a few questions” the captain said in his usual dry voice.

“About what?” He asked.

“Last night your ex wife Zam Wessel was murdered in Southampton, were here to see if you know anything about that”.

Zam? She was dead. The bitch divorced him left him on his own with 3 children for almost 24 years and now she’s decided to get herself killed. He was silent, shocked.

“I guess you two should come in”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had bouncing around my brain for a while and I wasn’t sure where to put it either here or on Wattpad and since I had many stories I need to finish I decided to put it on ao3.


End file.
